Bloodline
by WinchesterGal
Summary: The Winchesters come across a powerful Bloodline of Hunters but what will happen when the family secrets start to rise and the boys start to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, okay maybe I own something but definitely NOT Sam and Dean….I know, I wish I did though.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So I was sitting at school during free period when this idea of a story came up! I hope you guys like it, its something different, well I hope it is (bites her nails nervously...lol) Reviews would be lovely and constructive criticism is very welcome! Enjoy reading!

* * *

_The Winchesters come across a powerful Bloodline of Hunters but what will happen when the family secrets start to rise and the boys start to fall in love? _

* * *

The sun was shinning on the black '67 Chevy Impala as it sped through the quiet highway, all you could hear was the soft rumble of the engine and the sound of classic rock blaring through the stereo. The muscle car carried two passengers. The driver had dirty blonde, all spiked up hair, he wore a brown leather jacket with a shirt under it. The passenger had black shaggy hair that went over his forehead. They had some similar features and it is assumed that they're brothers. The driver was singing "I'm Burning For You" by Blue Oyster Cult while tapping his fingers to the tune. The passenger was sound asleep not caring in the world that the volume was up so high it could wake the dead. The driver looked around for signs and when he found the street that he was looking for, he took the turn. To his surprise, it was less of a street more like a dirt road leading to god knows where. He drove through the gravel with fast speed with a huge smile on his face which revealed a perfect set of pearly whites. The car was bouncing up and down uncontrollably and his passenger moaned in disapproval, his face was contorted too. Finally as they neared their destination the driver shook his passenger awake. 

"Sammy, we're here" the driver said in his deep husky voice.

His passenger just moaned, not even trying to wake up.

"Sammy look! A clown!" he said excitedly pointing to the passenger window.

"What?! Where?!" the passenger said in a panicky voice. His head snapped back and for searching for the clown.

"Dude! You should have seen your face!" the driver was trying to maintain focus on his driving while he was laughing hysterically.

"ha ha" the passenger replied bitterly "and its Sam, stop calling me Sammy, I don't go around calling you Deany" he paused then smiled an evil smile "or maybe I should?" he said menacingly while tapping his chin.

"No! Don't ever call me Deany!" he said in an angry tone.

Sam just smiled at his brother's reaction.

"and I get to call you Sammy whenever I want, I'm older" Dean said proudly.

Sam just scoffed at his brother's statement and then laid his head back down trying to go back to sleep. When he closed his eyes and not a moment too soon, Dean stopped the car.

"we're here" he exclaimed smirking at his brother.

"where _is_ here? I thought Chicago wasn't for another fourteen hours" he said confused, wondering why his brother had that stupid smirk on his face.

He turned his head to his window to reveal what his brother was looking at. He saw a bar, nothing fancy, wooden walls, paint was starting to chip off, it looked like it was about to collapse. He turned to his brother raising an eyebrow in confusion "a bar?" he looked at his watch "at five in the afternoon?" he shook his head "it's a bit early Dean and what about Chicago?"

"There's nothing in Chicago" he smiled. He reached for the ignition turning off his precious car, his hand reached for the door handle trying to escape Sam's rant about him being a bastard for lying.

"Dean!" Sam yelled but his brother was already heading for the door. He jogged to Dean's side with a pissed off look. "DEAN!" he said again only more angrily.

Dean stopped and Sam went in front of him, blocking his view of a red head that just entered the bar. He glared at his brother.

"Okay! So I lied, sorry" he said it so casually.

"Why are we here?" he was not letting his brother pass until he gets a straight answer.

"We needed a break" he sighed "and besides this place is different."

His brother was right; they needed a break, after the last hunt that almost took his life. He stepped aside and continued walking towards the bar beside his brother.

"Define different" he said.

"Remember the Road House?"

"Yeah, wait" they were already standing by the door and stopped "this place has hunters in them?"

"Yup, except theres no annoying little blonde girl here and everyone seems friendly" he said as he entered the bar leaving Sam outside.

Sam knew what Dean meant by the blonde girl. He didn't like Jo either, he remembered how Jo would flirt with Dean and he would just sit back and laugh his ass off, it was like a comedy movie for him.

He walked through the door and stopped to look at his surroundings. It was pretty full, full of hunters that is. There were groups of people cleaning guns, playing darts or pool, reading newspapers and he even heard a couple of them talking about the demon. He walked to the bar where his brother was sitting, waiting to be served.

"How did you find this place?" Sam asked he was now curious. How could his brother find this place? It was tucked away in a corner, away from civilization.

"I have connections" he nodded to a guy that just came out the back door carrying a case full of Budweiser.

The stranger nodded back to Dean. He set the beers down on the cooler and grabbing two bottles before heading for the Winchesters.

"Budweiser okay?" he asked Sam and Dean. They both nodded yes.

"So Henry, this is my little brother Sam" Dean said taking a swig of his beer "Sam, this is Henry"

"Nice to meet you" they both said in unison.

"Well, it was nice talking to you but I have other customers to serve so talk to you later!" Henry said while walking away heading to a customer.

"Likewise" Sam said.

"See you later Hen!" Dean said.

"Don't call me Hen!" Henry said in an annoyed tone. The boys just laughed as they continued drinking their beer.

Sam observed his surroundings; this place was certainly different from the inside. Everything was wooden but in a much better shape, it was antique-like, there was a stage, the bar was really nice too. The designs were Victorian, this place was _really_ different.

"Dean, this place can't be a bar, its too nice to be called that" he stated

"I told you, this place _is_ different"

"Yeah, I noticed" he rolled his eyes.

Few minutes of drinking, the boys were finally loosening up. They turned around their swivel chair, leaned their backs on the bar and faced the other hunters. Then the door opened and a man and two women went in. They were greeted warmly by the other hunters. They waved their hand and said their helloes. The man went to the control panel and changed the song to a more rockish music. The women headed for the back door and soon came out with aprons on the waists. The women definitely caught the Winchesters' eyes.

Sam was observing the one with the long blonde wavy hair; it just went pass her shoulders. She was beautiful with curves on all the right places. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was a bit loose but it still clung to her. She paired that shirt with a denim skirt just an inch above her knee and finished her ensemble with black leather high heel boots that just stop a few inches below her knee. Sam's gaze continued but it stopped at her eyes, they were the most amazing baby blue eyes.

Dean was enraptured by the other woman. She looked a bit young but the way she carried herself showed that she knows what she is doing. She has shoulder length brown hair inlayers and she kept running her hands through her hair so that her long bangs would keep shadowing her face. She too had curves in all the right places. She was wearing a black tank top, navy blue jeans and black converse. Dean was observing her figure when he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He swiveled his chair back to face the back, Sam did the same.

**A/N:** Okay, so Review PLEASE!!! I know it doesn't seem like it explains much but it will soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the things that you recognize.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Hey IslandGurl808! It is so sweet of you to add my story in your favorites! Thanks for reviewing too! So here is another chapter. Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

"Can I get you anything else?" Henry asked politely.

"Um, no thanks, this will do for now" Dean said holding up his beer "but you could help us with something"

"Okay, shoot" he said while wiping the bar.

"Who are they?" Dean said. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Henry stopped wiping and looked up to face the boys with his a confused look.

"The ones that just came in" Sam said.

"Oh" Henry replied with a smile "they're the owner's nephew and nieces"

"Okay" Dean said sarcastically, he hinted that he wanted more information.

Henry gave the boys a crooked smile.

"The blonde one is Sophia, the brown haired is Maya, and the guy is Pete. They work here, the girls are the waitresses and Pete, well Pete does what ever he wants"

The boys turned their seat again to face the customers, each of them observing the girl they were interested in. Dean became nervous when Maya was approaching their direction. His palms became sweaty and his heart raced. 'What the hell is happening to me?' No one has ever made him act this way before, certainly not a girl. She was getting closer and Dean gulped. Few more steps and she was next to him leaning on the bar. She smiled at him sweetly, he returned with his signature smirk.

"Henry, Carlos wants more Corona" she said. Her voice was soft, this made Dean blush.

He turned his face towards his brother hoping to hide his rosy cheeks.

"I'll get to it although I don't think he doesn't need it anymore" Henry stared at the man on a table with six empty Corona bottles. He was starting to fall off his chair.

"Yeah, a few more and he'll be knocked out" she laughed and then walked off to serve another customer.

Dean followed Maya with his eyes, watching her every move intently. He noticed that his brother was fidgeting on his seat. Then, he saw Sophia was at the other side of the bar. He smiled at his brother. Her back was turned to the boys. She was kneeling in front of the shelves searching for something. After a few minutes of searching and Sam starring at her backside, Sophia pulled out little knives. The boys were a bit startled. She inspected the sharpness of the blades with her thumb, she smiled in satisfaction. She then headed towards the dart boards where Maya was already putting away the darts. Broth girls took the same number of knives, took their stance a few feet away from the boards and started throwing the knives. Maya was good at it, no, _really_ good. Her knife kept landing on the bull's eye and she would gracefully walk to the board and pull off her knife. On her way back she would flash her cousin a cocky smile, all Sophia would do was glare at her. Sophia was pretty good, she missed the bull's eye once in a while but she was good. The boys were impressed, they couldn't take their eyes off them, admiring their confidence and skill but once again, they were interrupted.

A man walked out from the back door. He was tall, almost as tall as Sam. He was well built too. He appeared older, like the same age as their late father. He was respected by the other hunters as well, most of them nodded or waved in his direction.

Dean couldn't put a finger on it but he knew this man. His face was familiar but he was just having a hard time remembering.

"Dean!" the man said joyfully.

"Umm, hi?" he replied unknowingly.

"It's me! Viktor?" he said, Dean raised both his eyebrows, he still couldn't identify this man "I went on a hunt with you and your father three years ago?"

Finally, after a few minutes of trailing down the memory lane, he remembered him. Viktor was the one who pushed Dean out of the way when a werewolf was charging at him. Dean's gun was no where in sight. Viktor wasn't badly injured, he had cuts and bruises but that was it. Dean felt bad for not remembering him after all, he pushed him out of harms way.

"Viktor! How are ya?"

Sam cleared his throat, letting his brother know that he was still at the dark on this one.

"Oh this is my brother Sam"

"Hi Sam" Viktor shook his hand "listen boys," he sighed "sorry about your father."

The boys just nodded in response.

Pete cam up to where they three of them were conversing. He was taller than Dean but shorter than Sam. He wore a grey tight fitting shirt revealing his muscular arms and toned abs, he also wore brown cargo shorts. He had a beard and his eyes were in a grayish color. He sat down next to Sam and reached over the counter grabbing a soda.

"Underage?" Dean asked.

"One more year to go and I can finally get piss drunk!" Pete responded happily.

"Pete," Viktor started "this is Dean and his brother Sam"

"Winchester?" Viktor nodded yes. "Nice. Heard about you guys"

"Thanks, I guess" Sam said "so Viktor"

Pete started laughing uncontrollably.

"_Please_," Viktor interrupted "call me Vik"

"Uncle _Vik_, can you hand me the AC/DC disc please" Pete said.

Vik searched through the drawers until he found the disc and handed is to his nephew. Pete went to the control panel again and inserted the disc. Soon enough, "For Those About To Rock" was playing. Dean just smiled at the music, he liked Pete already.

"Hey girls!" Vik called out to Maya and Sophia "when you guys are done, some here, I'd like you to meet sons of a close friend of mine."

"Okay Uncle Vik" the girls replied in unison.

Sam and Dean were chatting up with Vik when the girls were on their way to them. The song playing was "You Shook Me All night Long". To the boys, the girls seemed to be walking in slow motion, combined with the song, it fit perfectly. Sam tried to distract himself but it was hopeless. Dean was having thoughts about Maya. 'Oh goodness, I wish she can shake me tonight!' he smirked at the thought.

"Dean, Sam, these are me nieces, Maya and Sophia" Vik introduced.

"Hey!" Maya replied and then shook Sam and Dean's hand.

She felt a connection with Dean and they held hands longer than they were suppose to. Sophia went to shake Sam's hand and he noticed a tattoo on her wrists, it was familiar to him.

"Um, Sophia, is your last name Venator?" Sam asked.

"No, but mine is" Maya stated.

"Venator is my mother's maiden name" Sophia said.

"Holy…crap…" was all Sam could say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sam & Dean, if I did, they would be investigating my attic cause I seriously think there is something up there.

Dean was confused by his brother's reaction. The girls were just ax confused too. Sam just stared at Maya and Sophia back and forth. Since Sam didn't say anything, the girls disregarded his reaction and went to the customers that needed help, leaving Dean annoyed and Sam still stunned. As soon as the girls left, Dean hit his brother in the arm with the back of his hand.

"What do you mean holy crap? Man! You chased them away!" Dean said.

He was getting up from his chair and headed for the door. Sam followed him close by.

"I'll explain later"

Te drive in search for a motel was quiet. Each brother was occupied by their own thoughts. 'Damn! Venator, I thought they were all extinguished' was Sam's thought also accompanied by Sophia and the feel of her hands with his. 'Maya' was all in Dean's head. He was also thought of why his brother freaked out, he was surely going to grill him about it.

After searching for a motel, they found one decent enough. The boys took their belongings from the trunk and went to the front desk and waited for the manager. Dean hated waiting so he rang the bell for the tenth time. Sam was still all caught up in his own world thinking about Sophia. Finally, the manager had it and went to the front desk fumed. But soon her frustration disappeared when she saw two handsome young men standing before her. Dean was a little weirded out by the woman, she was around her thirties, short, and had yellow teeth and discolored nails, it was obviously from smoking. He made a disgust face when the woman was checking him out.

"So, what do you need boys?" her voice was hoarse and she tried her best to sound seductive.

"One bedroom, two beds please" Dean said

"Well, how about one bedroom, one bed and you can stay with me pretty boy" she said slyly.

Dean was really uncomfortable now, he looked at his brother pleading for help but Sam was staring out the window, too occupied. He turned to the woman with a mad look.

"No thank you, one bedroom, two beds that's it" Dean said sternly.

The woman reluctantly handed over the keys to Dean. She purposely bent down to show her cleavage to him, hoping that he would change his mind. Dean looked at the woman's forehead as she handed the keys not even wanting to look lower.

Once they were inside their room, Dean locked the door; he was scared that the woman might creep up on them. Supernatural beings he can handle, but a woman who clearly had issues and wanted him, _that_, he can't handle.

"Thanks Sam, you were a real trooper out there" he said sarcastically.

Dean let himself plop down on one of the beds and stared at Sam, there was no response from him.

"Okay, spill the beans Sammy" he ordered his brother.

"Have you ever heard of the Venator Clan?" Sam asked.

"Nope" was Dean's simple answer.

"Figures" he sighed "reading is not your thing"

"What?! What did you say?!" he replied insulted

"Nothing. Venator is hunter in Latin"

"Uh-huh, more information would be very helpful"

Sam glared at him. He was annoyed with his brother's smart-ass attitude.

"I was getting to it" he snapped back "a while ago, I was reading for research on our case and I came across the Venator Clan. They're a bloodline of hunters with special abilities. They were given these abilities to fight of what they hunted."

"What do they hunt?" Dean asked intrigued.

"_Anything_, just anything along the lines of supernatural" his eyes burrowed "but the thing is, their clan vanished, there was no trace of a descendant. The bloodline ended with Michael, Tanya and Beatrice Venator. They were sibling, killed in a brutal attack."

"Maybe you've got the wrong person" Dean said. He was now laying down on his bed with his eyes shut, but still listening to his little brother.

"No, it can't be, the tattoo on Sophia's wrist, it's the same symbol I saw in the book. It was their family symbol" Sam couldn't shake this feeling; there was definitely something about Sophia and Maya.

"We'll check it out tomorrow." Dean said turning his back to Sam and went to sleep.

"Alright" he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sam and Dean, cause Kripke doesn't sell them.

**Author's Note:** Eeeeekkk! It's been awhile, sorry! I've been so into my comedic story, my apologies! Anyways, here's the update! Enjoy!

* * *

Dean saw Maya enter the bar and he smiled at her. Maya smiled back, blushing a bit. The girls were serving their customers non-stop. It was a very busy night. Pete would often serve the customers but he mainly focused on the music. Vik came out and talked to the boys.

"You boys got a place to stay?" Vik asked.

"Yeah" Sam said sadly.

Earlier in the morning the manager hit on them again. She actually grabbed their butts. Dean contorted his face in disgust in remembering that horrible incident.

"Woah, what's with the face Dean?" Vik asked with a laugh.

"Ohh…it's just that, I think the manager is going to rape us tonight" Dean replied jokingly although he really did think that, after the morning incident.

"Oooohhhh" Henry said "are you staying at that motel where the manager is really short and perverted with yellow teeth?"

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Oh good lord!" Pete butted in "I went there cause I got curious…"

"Yeah right" Henry said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he threw a rag at Henry "Anyway, she pushed me to the wall and started running her crummy hands all over me…Yuck!"

"Oh sht" Dean and Sam said at the same time, realizing that that might happen to them.

Vik saw the disappointment and fear on their faces.

"Listen" he smiled at them "why don't you boys stay with us" Vik proposed.

"Oh no, we couldn't intrude" Sam said.

"Yes you can! Both of you are the sons of my best friend, it's the least I can do"

"Besides" Pete said "Do you really wanna stay with that hag?"

"Alright, we'll just have to get our stuff" Dean said.

"I'll come with" Pete said.

"No you're not, do you really think I'm gonna send three guys her way?" Vik asked.

Without any thought, all three of them shook their heads no quickly.

"Thought so, I'll send the girls with you"

Maya and Sophia were on their way to them and both Sam and Dean started fidgeting; Pete gave them a cocky smile. Vik explained the situation to the girls and they were now on their way to the parking lot. To their surprise, all of their cars were parked next to each other. The girls admired Dean's Impala, they love classic cars. Then it was the boys turn to admire the girls' cars.

"Whose white Mustang is that?" Dean asked.

"Mine" Sophia answered and then got in her car.

"What about the black Corvette?"

"Mine" Maya answered with a smile "we have a thing for fast cars" she winked at him.

Dean quickly went in his car; he didn't want to show his red face. Sam just chuckled.

Finally, they arrived at the motel. The manager was no where to be seen so the boys rapidly went into their room and packed. Maya and Sophie were standing by the doorway keeping an eye for the manager. Maya's phone rang.

"Okay" she replied to the anonymous caller "see you outside then Scruffy!" she flipped her phone off.

"He's outside?" Sophia asked.

"Yup, Uncle Vik closed early so we're heading home when we're done here"

When they were heading out, Dean purposely rang the bell frantically to annoy the manager; he dropped the keys on the desk and ran out quickly. They're safe!

Pete was already outside in his grey Range Rover waiting for them. He led the way followed by Sophia, Maya and then the Winchesters. Sam and Dean were discussing the fact that they were staying with a powerful hunter, well Sam was. Dean was too busy thinking about Maya. He turned the music up to drown out his little brother's rant.

Maya was happily listening to music and thinking about the Winchesters, mainly Dean. He remembered his smile, it was enthralling. His eyes were mesmerizing and the body, it was so perfect. Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call, it was Pete.

"_They're_ in the woods" Pete said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, worried.

"I can smell them"

"Crap, how many"

"Eight"

"How far?"

"They're closing in on us"

"Sht! We have to deal with this"

"Yeah, but what about Sam and Dean?"

"They're hunters, good ones from what I've heard. They can handle it"

"I'll tell Sophia"

"Thanks for the heads up Scruffy"

They hung up.

Few minutes later, they pulled over at the side of the road. Dean and Sam were confused but they just followed. Maya, Sophia and Pete went out of their cars and headed to the Impala. Dean and Sam were leaning on the doors.

"Whats up?" Sam asked.

"You guys up for an unexpected hunt?" Sophia asked.

Dean immediately popped the trunk open, Sam followed, and each of them grabbed their guns and headed back for the trio. The three of them were staring at the woods intently, trying to sense something.

"You ready?" Maya asked.

"Yeah" Dean said.

"Lets go" Sophia said.

"Wait, you don't have weapons" Sam said concerned.

Maya, Sophia and Pete turned to Sam and Dean and smiled.

"Don't worry about that" the three of them said in unison.

The five of them were entering the dark thick woods with flashlights in their hands. Pete led the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean? Yeah, don't own them. But the ice cream in the fridge? That is definitely mine.

**Author's Note:** An update! Weeeee!!!! There is a new character in town.

* * *

They ended up in a clear area surrounded by trees. Everyone was on their guard. Pete tilted his head up, trying to smell something. Dean and Sam were confused by his action but shrugged it off because in their job, they have seen weirder things.

"They're getting closer" Pete said.

Moments later, a man appeared before them, he was the same height as Pete with black hair. He was well built too.

"So Pete, you gonna join our club or what?" the man asked.

"I will _never_ join you" Pete said with anger.

"You know you're risking the lives of the people that you care about" the man eyed Maya and Sophia.

"Don't worry about that Nick, you'll all die before you get to us" Sophia said.

"Ah, my little Sophia, we could have been the most powerful beings together." Nick said.

"Oh, my Nickie poo, like what Pete said, I will never join you"

"Always with the humor there hunny" Nick said, he then turned to Sam and Dean "hmm, the famous Winchesters, glad to see you're here"

Maya walked in front of Sam and Dean shielding them.

"Buzz off Nick" Maya said.

"You can leave now or we can make you leave" Pete threatened.

Three men and four women came out from the shadows, surrounding the Venators and Winchesters. All of them had glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh shit, demons" Dean said in a whisper.

"No," Maya whispered back "werewolves"

Dean and Sam were glad that they loaded their guns with silver; they were prepared but what about the Venators? Where were their weapons?

"We like it better if you make us cause then, we have this battle then we can kill you, you know the drill" Nick said.

"Fine by me" Sophia said.

Sophia's eyes turned red, she held out her hand and two katana swords appeared. She held each one on each hand. The sword had a fancy writing on the blade, the handle had a red gem on it and it was glowing. She kept her swords be her side. Maya focused and soon enough, her eyes turned purple. She held out her hands and sais appeared. It had the same writing with the one on Sophia's swords. The handle had a purple gem on it, it was glowing too. She still stood in front of Sam and Dean, but kept her weapons down.

Dean and Sam were shocked. 'What the hell just happened?' they both thought. The other were wolves were now edging closer to them, one of them caught Sophia by surprise and flinged her to a tree. Sam immediately ran towards her. Pete was angry, very angry. His eyes turned yellow.

Nick was clutching his stomach, brown fur started to take over his skin. His clothes were ripping off of him. His mouth was turning into a snout. His ears grew and turned pointy. His hands had claws forming. His feet turned to paws and his height changed drastically, he grew about three feet. He went down on all fours and growled at Pete.

Pete took off his jacket and went through the same process as Nick did, except his fur color was silverfish grey. His clothes were left on the ground, shredded into pieces. He went on all fours and growled back at Nick.

Nick took off running, heading away from the battle that was going to start; he wanted to get Pete alone, to kill him. Pete followed quickly; he wanted to kill Nick before anything happens to Maya, Sophia and his Uncle Vik.

"Pete!" Maya yelled.

"Maya! Behind you!" Sophia warned.

Maya raised her weapon and punctured a werewolf right straight through the heart. The beast fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sophia was slicing and dicing them. Dean and Sam were shooting and would often be in a scuffle. One werewolf was hovering over Dean, ready to rip his throat out.

"Hey Cujo!" Maya yelled "come here boy!"

The werewolf over Dean looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. It immediately turned to her and ran towards her.

"No! Cujo come get me!" Dean yelled, fearing for Maya's life "come get me! I taste better!"

The werewolf ignored his request and still went straight towards Maya. Maya however, unlike Dean, who was panicking, simply stood there and raised her arm then threw one of her sais at her oncoming attacker. She got it right in between the eyes, it was knocked out cold. She walk towards the werewolf cautiously, she picked her sai right off it.

Dean was impressed on how Maya handled her much larger opponent; he jogged towards her only to see a werewolf coming from Maya's back, ready to attack her.

"Duck!" Dean said.

Maya obliged and Dean shot the werewolf right at the heart, immobilizing it. He ran to her, checking if she was okay. She smiled at him as she stood up. Dean took he hand to help her. He looked at her eyes, purple. They were pretty, you would think that you would be scared with eyes like those but not her, her eyes were mesmerizing. She blinked her eyes and they returned to their original brown color.

"You two!" Sophia said "you see any of them?"

Dean and Maya looked around, it was very quiet. The werewolves were gone. Dean and Maya shook their heads no.

"Get back here you little chicken sht!" Sophia called out.

Dean, Maya, and Sam cracked up.

"Okay, lets go" Maya said.

They started to walk off when Sam stopped.

"Wait! What about the werewolf bodies?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, Maya? Do the honors?" Sophia said.

Maya smiled. Her eyes turned purple again. Dean was watching her intently. Maya focused on the sight before her, the werewolf bodies, the shreds of Pete and Nick's clothes, the blood, all of the signs that point out that they were there. Seconds later, everything was gone, just vanished into thin air, as if there wasn't a brawl there. Dean and Sam looked at Maya with wonder. Her eyes were now back to normal, she just smiled and walked off with Sophia. Dean and Sam followed, dumbfounded.

They were close to their cars when Sam stopped again. He was confused with everything that just happened. He had questions that needed answers.

"Wait!" he said once again.

"What now?!" Sophia said, sounding annoyed.

Maya laughed, so did Dean. Sam eyed them both.

"What about Pete? What about Nick? What about the thing that just happened there? What about you guys? What the hell is going on here? I need some Tylenol" Sam blurted out as if it was just one sentence.

"Dude, I have no clue what you just said" Dean said laughing even more.

"Sam, don't worry, we'll explain everything when we get home" Maya answered.

"We'll give you a history lesson." Sophia added "Sam? Can you drive Pete's car?"

Sam looked at Maya and Sophia. Can he trust them? He knew their family history but he wasn't sure if he should trust them. He looked at Dean. Dean just shrugged.

The highway was very quiet. Everyone had their radios off, listening to movements in the woods. Looking for a sign of Pete, but there wasn't any.

They finally arrived at the Venators' residence. The four of them pulled up in front of a mansion. Like the bar, it had a Victorian style. There were lacey details on the panels, double door entrance; it was oak with a lion knocker. The windows were in an arch form.

"I feel like we're in some vampire movie, like Blade, fancy big house, freaky people inside" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Thats not Blade, thats Underworld" Sam said, slightly annoyed.

"Right! Was that the one with Kate Beckinsale? Man! She can bite me anytime!" Dean said.

Maya and Sophia cleared their throats.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation about vampires but," Sophia smiled at Sam "lets head inside"

The boys took their things from the trunk of the Impala and headed outside. Maya showed where they would be settling, Sam and Dean had separate rooms which made them happy. Sam changed into his pajamas with a shirt loose but just enough to show off his muscles. Dean had on his black boxers and a grey shirt. They came across the girls in the hallway. Maya tried to focus her attention on Dean's forehead, scared to look at his face or even lower. She blushed. Dean smirked at Maya's actions. She would talk to him but only stare at his forehead. Sophia how ever, wanted to pounce on Sam then and there, but she held back.

"We'll meet you in the den so we can talk about _things_" Maya said, staring straight into Dean's forehead.

"Hey, how about we talk about it tomorrow? since we're all beat" Dean suggested.

The girls said that it was okay. Maya went straight to her room. Sophia winked at Sam before she went to hers. Dean playfully punched his little brother in the arm before heading to his room. Sam had a smile on his face while heading to his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean aren't mine cause we live in a very cruel world where Sam and Dean don't exist. Okay that was totally emo-ish. Sorry! Hehehe…Still don't own them!

* * *

Maya couldn't sleep so she decided to head downstairs to the kitchen. Dean heard sounds, he put on his jeans and grabbed his gun. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Maya in a spaghetti strap and shorts. He couldn't help but check her out. She was munching on some cookies with milk. He placed his gun on his back.

Maya saw Dean coming only in jeans without any shirt. She admired his body, the abs, the muscular chest, the strong arms, his broad shoulder; she wanted to run her hands all over him. She shook her head erasing the thoughts.

Dean sat next to her and started taking a cookie.

"So, purple eyes" he said out of the blue. He wanted to kick himself.

"Yeah, didn't really have much choice" she said smiling.

"You're weapon, what are they called?"

"They're Sai" she said, eating the last cookie that was left.

She hopped out of her seat, said good night to Dean and headed to her room. She needed to get away from him cause she was ready to pounce on him. He was just so gorgeous. Dean how ever wanted her there and now, he just restrained himself. She was beautiful.

Morning came and everyone was up at around eight. Uncle Vik had eggs, bacon, sausages and muffins already set in the table. Everyone devoured them. Dean ate the most, he sat back and rubbed his belly. It has been long since the brother actually had a home cooked meal. It was a refreshing change from the take outs.

While they were cleaning up, Pete appeared on the back porch. He was wearing his birthday suit. He use the pillows from the sofa on the porch to cover up.

"Your clothes are in the closet" she pointed to the closet by the sofa.

Pete took out his clothes and put them on. He went in the kitchen and grabbed a toast. He had some scratches on his face and arms. He acted like nothing happened, so did the other Venators.

'What the hell?' Dean thought.

"Can someone just tell us what is going on cause Pete just turned into a werewolf last night and he comes home with scratches and you guys act like nothing happened!" Sam said.

"Okay, we will, just let me eat then we'll talk" Pete said.

Pete walked into the living room with a toothpick stuck to his mouth.

"Lets get this party started ey?" he asked.

They just stared at him. He sat on the couch with his cousins.

"Lets get this over with" Sophia said, she sighed.

"We come from a long line of hunters, the Venators, but I already suspect that you know that" Maya said "but you might be wondering why we're here since word got out that our parents were brutally attacked, that was the only thing they leaked out"

"What they didn't know was that each Venator had a child, and that brings us to today, me, Sophia and Maya" Pete said.

"When each of us reached the age of thirteen, we received these powers. Then Uncle Vik taught us how to combine our powers with a weapon" Sophia said.

"But in my case, something else happened" Pete said.

"Yeah, I saw that you turned into a dog" Dean said.

Sam nudged his brother on the rips to keep him quiet.

"Everything was going fine when I turned thirteen, got my powers, trained with my weapon but then when I was nineteen, someone attacked me, a werewolf" he looked down "it was Nick who attacked me"

"Why didn't you just waste the bastard?" Dean asked.

"Because Nick was my best friend. I did know that he was a werewolf, he was planning it all along. He knew about my family so he turned me into a werewolf. He wanted me to join his pack and plot revenge for the hunters that killed his kind but I would never join him. He threatened to hurt the family that I have left, but I'm not going to let him, hes going to have to kill me first"

"What about your eyes?" Sam asked.

"Its kind of like a trademark thing, no one in the Venator clan has the same eye color when they summon their powers" Sophia said.

"Its also a way that no one can replicate it. Like for a shape shifter, they can't copy it" Maya added.

"Once again, in my case its different, I use to have light green eyes when I transform but my werewolf side has taken over so that's why my eyes turn yellow" Pete said "Maya's different too"

"Maya?" Sam asked.

Maya took in a deep breath.

"He means different in the power department. Its seems that I'm stronger" she said sadly.

Dean noticed something in Maya's eyes when she said that she was stronger.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"My father is the Venator while Pete and Sophia's mothers were. Its this some kind of male dominance thing" Maya replied.

"Its very sexist" they laughed "so, since we told you our life story, how about sharing yours?" Sophia said.

The boys were a bit hesitant in the beginning but since they figured that the Venators shared their life story, and they seem to be trustworthy, they told them about their mom, how they began hunting and their continued search for the yellow-eyed demon.


End file.
